


I Don't Want to Forget

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-War, Reunions, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: "After a silent conversation, Speirs seemed to whisper something to Lip.Lip nodded to that, whatever it was, and Speirs walked away.Nix didn't know what made Speirs move away, not that he could believe that he was the reason for Speirs to stop doing anything in his damn life. But if he could be honest, what else would've changed his mind at that splitting moment?"Nix and Lip meet again in an Easy Reunion. The only problem is that there was a subject between them that had never gotten closure.





	I Don't Want to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berkbutch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berkbutch/gifts).



> Answering the prompt:
> 
> Lip and Nix meet again at a reunion in the 50s. Tension from past intimate encounter(s) (kiss, one-night stand, etc) come to a head.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this one :P And I'd like to thank Thrill for beta-reading it <3333 All the possible mistakes are all mine 'cause I'm too stubborn and I'd like to thank Thrill for putting up with my infinite stubbornness!

It wasn't supposed to be that big a deal. That is, it was only a couple of kisses somewhere under the dark sky in Austria, suddenly against a tree. It’d been a little tentative, odd for the surprise of it, rough for the splinters digging into their soft skin, although partly gnawed ragged by the hardships of war. 

Even after all these years it still made Nix's throat tight as he saw Lip chatting with Speirs. Lip's eyes found his in a couple of seconds, and his mouth went agape. Speirs looked back, slightly, just to kill that common human sentiment of curiosity. Nix’s eyes wandered from Lip to Speirs - feeling caught by piercing Speirs’ glare - they both looked back at Lip and Lip's amber eyes went back to Ron's only after a moment of loss.

After a silent conversation, Speirs seemed to whisper something to Lip.

Lip nodded to that, whatever it was, and Speirs walked away.

Nix didn't know what made Speirs move away, not that he could believe that he was the reason for Speirs to stop doing anything in his damn life. But if he could be honest, what else would've changed his mind at that splitting moment?

Nix wanted to walk away, to pretend he was doing anything else with the orange juice he had in hands - and that was already a hell of a subject of its own; his drink reflecting a change and a process he didn’t feel ready to talk about.

But Lip caught him before he could reach out for anybody who could be walking close to him, and he knew that he wasn't going to achieve much by stopping anyone, when he barely kept in contact with anyone but Dick.

"Hey," Lip said, slowly taking his hand from Nix's arm.

"Hey," Lew felt his body trembling slightly with the closeness.

"How are you, Nix?" Lip asked, leaning against a column beside Nix, taking advantage of the dark and the shadows to lean in toward him.

Nix didn't know how to answer that in a truthful way without being a giant jerk. Not that life was bad, he had learned his lessons. He had been able to let go of alcohol, of any other incapacitating addiction. He was able to keep some kind of contact with his daughter, mainly through summer and winter breaks. But he still felt a little unease for the memory of that sweet exchange he hadn't been able to let go.

Lip still looked like a wonderful person, which he was sure Lip still was. He had lost a little of hair in the front but had gotten a pair of fetching glasses and his smile was still honest and generous. His body seemed to be as fit as it once was. _He probably kept working out, more than I made sure to do myself anyway,_ Nix thought.

“Life has been...kind to me, lately, I guess," Nix smirked sheepishly, shaking his glass a little.

Lip smiled, "That's good." The always sincere smile didn’t leave his lips as he stayed put, as if enjoying the act of looking back at Nix again, his body in a relaxed position, but something in his eyes seemed to look further, as if searching for something hidden.

Nix bit at his lower lip, looking down. What was Lip trying to say, even? He couldn't be actually interested in revisiting those feelings, that intimate moment of affection so long ago.

Lip looked around as if searching for someone and then looked back.

"Would you like to walk a little?" His light brown eyebrows showed his nervousness more openly, and Nix wasn't sure he wanted to have _that_ talk.

"You know I haven’t run Curahee since before we shipped out to Europe, right?"

Lip rolled his eyes, "I said walk not to run, Nix, don't be a smartass."

Nix could feel a wave of warmth flaring up his cheeks but he tried to hide it by putting his glass aside.

"Alright, Jesus," he pretended exasperation and followed Lip outside while he tried to avoid those amber eyes he'd seen far enough on his sleepless nights.

"What is this about?" Nix said, now truly nervous. Not that he was mad, but he was losing his mind there.

Lip didn't say anything until they found a very lonely spot in a park nearby. Nix was sure nobody would take their children here in their normal minds. The place was filled up with outgrowth plants, the size of their legs, the toys broken and a forest seemed to grow at the far side, deep green and dark beyond his gaze could go.

"I've been thinking," Lip said, turning to face Nix. "Have you been thinking too?"

Nix frowned, still a little put off by the lonesome feeling that place gave him, lonesome to the point of abandonment - something he wished he didn't think much about these days.

"About what?" Nix asked, looking back at Lip as he took a seat on a park bench.

Nix wasn't much inclined to follow suit -- with all the wet atmosphere, it probably had rained or it was about to and he didn’t want to get soaked, especially not in the middle of nowhere. He sat after a time as Lip kept his patient eyes on him.

"About that night," Lip explained, calmly. Nix looked at his eyes in disbelief as Lipton seemed rather calmer than before, now that he had gotten to the core of the subject they were both hesitant to get into.

"It's been a long time," Nix said, trying to be casual "It's been a lot of nights."

Lip snorted. Nix raised an eyebrow.

"Now I get why Winters was rolling his eyes at you," Lip smiled.

_Oh, Christ! Are you insulting me now, Lip?_

"Ok, what about that night?" Nix said, torn between meeting Lip’s eyes and looking away, trying to be brave this once for...friendship's sake.

"I've been thinking," Lip said again, "I liked that, more than I've ever told you."

Nix nodded tightly. He was still feeling put on the spot. What was Lip gonna do? Say they were good despite what happened between them? Say it wasn't gonna change anything? Because ok, Nix could understand that, but hearing that Lip wanted to leave their dalliance in the past wasn’t something he really wanted.

"Ok," Nix said curtly, like he was going to run away or change the subject or teleport to Russia the moment Lip tried to say something else.

Lip kept looking at him, then he looked around. Alarm bells start screaming inside Nix’s head. Lip was not checking out if there was...

Lip pulled a hand to Lew's cheek and brought their faces so damn close.

"I don't want to forget," Lip said, smiling just slightly for the sake of Nix's heart. "I want to remember."

Lew at his lower lip, trying and failing to not rub his barely shaved cheek slightly against Lip's hand.

"Are you serious?" Nix asked, looking at his knees as he poked his nose against Lip's hand, making Lip chuckle.

Lip ran his fingers through Lew's wild dark hair and caressed his skull with his fingertips making Lewis look up.

"Yeah," Lip smiled, leaning in and kissing Lew, slowly opening his mouth to suck at Lew's upper lip.

Lew's body shook and he groped at Lip's thigh for support, trying not to stray too far up. He could have never imagined kissing Lip again after so long, after so many years and marriages. Lip's mouth was still as soft as he could remember and the warmth of his body made Lew's heat up like crazy. He would never imagine this happening. Never. Not even in his wildest dreams - and he could be creative.

He whined a little as Lip pulled away, his face coloring again.

"It's gonna rain," Lip said, looking up, his hand still tangled in Nix's locks.

"Ye-yeah," Nix said, out of touch with reality.

Lip chuckled.

"We should go inside, my hotel room is close," Lip smiled, taking another kiss from Lew, humming at the pleasure of it. "Please?"

"Oh, fuck, I could do that for you," Nix said, still feeling like he was outside of his body.

Lip chuckled, taking the other man's hand as he stood up.


End file.
